3D2Y
| Conditions = Story appropriate characters will be powered up! Characters: Luffy | EXP =966 | Beli =13310 | Rainbow = | Title = | TConditions = | Chapter2 = 2 | Quest2 = Years Ago Pïrate Stash | Stamina2 = 11 | Battles2 = 5 | Boss2 = | Conditions2 = Story appropriate characters will be powered up! Characters: Luffy, Ace, Sabo | EXP2 = 967 | Beli2 = 10773 | Rainbow2 = | Title2 = Pirate Stash | TConditions2 = Clear chapter | Chapter3 = 3 | Quest3 = Years Ago Cup Between Brothers | Stamina3 = 11 | Battles3 = 5 | Boss3 = | Conditions3 = Story appropriate characters will be powered up! Characters: Luffy, Ace | EXP3 = 967 | Beli3 = 10787 | Rainbow3 = | Title3 = Cup Between Brothers | TConditions3 = Clear chapter | Chapter4 = 4 | Quest4 = Years Ago I'm Not Going Anywhere!! | Stamina4 = 11 | Battles4 = 5 | Boss4 = | Conditions4 = Story appropriate characters will be powered up! Characters: Luffy, Ace, Dadan | EXP4 = 968 | Beli4 = 10920 | Rainbow4 = | Title4 = Letter | TConditions4 = Clear chapter | Chapter5 = 5 | Quest5 = I Have My Crew!! | Stamina5 = 12 | Battles5 = 5 | Boss5 = | Conditions5 = Story appropriate characters will be powered up! Characters: Luffy | EXP5 = 1081 | Beli5 = 11666 | Rainbow5 = 1 | Title5 = | TConditions5 = | Chapter6 = 6 | Quest6 = Bowin Island Thoughts | Stamina6 = 12 | Battles6 = 5 | Boss6 = | Conditions6 = Story appropriate characters will be powered up! Characters: Usopp | EXP6 =1082 | Beli6 = | Rainbow6 = | Title6 = | TConditions6 = | Chapter7 = 7 | Quest7 = Birdie Kingdom Thoughts | Stamina7 = 12 | Battles7 = 5 | Boss7 = | Conditions7 = Story appropriate characters will be powered up! Characters: Chopper | EXP7 = 1082 | Beli7 = 11532 | Rainbow7 = | Title7 = Raccoon Dog | TConditions7 = Clear chapter | Chapter8 = 8 | Quest8 = Gloom Island Thoughts | Stamina8 = 12 | Battles8 = 5 | Boss8 = | Conditions8 = Story appropriate characters will be powered up! Characters: Zoro | EXP8 = 1082 | Beli8 = 16574 | Rainbow8 = | Title8 = | TConditions8 = | Chapter9 = 9 | Quest9 = Weatheria Thoughts | Stamina9 = 12 | Battles9 = 5 | Boss9 = | Conditions9 = Story appropriate characters will be powered up! Characters: Nami | EXP9 = 1082 | Beli9 = 11664 | Rainbow9 = 1 | Title9 = | TConditions9 = | Chapter10 = 10 | Quest10 = Baldimore Thoughts | Stamina10 = 12 | Battles10 = 5 | Boss10 = | Conditions10 = Story appropriate characters will be powered up! Characters: Franky | EXP10 = 1082 | Beli10 = 14921 | Rainbow10 = | Title10 = Self-Destruct Button | TConditions10 = Clear chapter | Chapter11 = 11 | Quest11 = Hungeria Thoughts | Stamina11 = 12 | Battles11 = 5 | Boss11 = | Conditions11 = Story appropriate characters will be powered up! Characters: Brook | EXP11 = 1082 | Beli11 = 11640 | Rainbow11 = | Title11 = Demon Lord | TConditions11 = Clear chapter | Chapter12 = 12 | Quest12 = Tequila Wolf Thoughts | Stamina12 = 12 | Battles12 = 5 | Boss12 = | Conditions12 = Story appropriate characters will be powered up! Characters: Robin | EXP12 = 1082 | Beli12 = 11546 | Rainbow12 = | Title12 = | TConditions12 = | Chapter13 = 13 | Quest13 = Kamabakka Queendom Thoughts | Stamina13 = 12 | Battles13 = 5 | Boss13 = | Conditions13 = Story appropriate characters will be powered up! Characters: Sanji | EXP13 = 1082 | Beli13 = 14442 | Rainbow13 = 1 | Title13 = | TConditions13 = | Chapter14 = 14 | Quest14 = A Proposition | Stamina14 = 20 | Battles14 = 5 | Boss14 = | Conditions14 = Story appropriate characters will be powered up! Characters: Luffy | EXP14 = 2000 | Beli14 = 24564 | Rainbow14 = 1 | Title14 = 3D2Y Training | TConditions14 = Clear chapter Clear chapter 30 times | Rewards = | RConditions = Clear all chapters in 3D2Y }} Farming notes Protip: you can get Crystal Skulls for super-evolving the Straw Hats here! Jimbe is a 2.5x Fighter captain. Rayleigh is a 50,000 fixed-damage dealing Hime and like killer. Everyone else is pretty much disappointing. How to Beat 3D2Y Video of some boss battles: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MQ0xN99POhY * Chapter 1: Dandan - Not challenging, boss battle is Dadan and 2 grunts. Dandan has around 900k HP. * Chapter 2: Porchemy - Not challenging, Porchemy has around 700k HP. Hits for 6234HP with a 1 turn CD. * Chapter 3: INT Grunts - The Cannon-grunt has a 15 combo hit-barrier and ~400k HP. * Chapter 4: Bluejam - preemptively attacks for 7k or so and paralyzes the team for 3 turns, has 3 bodyguards. Attacks normally for 8260. The paralysis is not very strong. Try to take out the grunts before they attack, use area damage if needed. Under 20%? gets ATK UP. * Chapter 5: Jimbe - preemptively puts up immunity and counterstrike. He has 1.5m HP. Either take him out in 1 turn, or later, but remember about the counterstrike (attack with weakest unit if you cannot take him out!). Does not do anything under 50% and 20%, just normal attacks for around 3,4k. Double Enel-team with a penguin for the counterstrike makes it impossible to die here. * Chapter 6: Heracles - preemptively shuffles orbs to psy/badly matching and locks your specials for 1 turn, will repeat this every few turns. Next turn he enrages, following turn heals for 35k (repeats all of this continuously). Has around 1.2m - 1.5m HP. Note: Forest Animals poison you on the first turn if you do not defeat them immediately. * Chapter 7: Birdie Kingdom Roc with various barriers. Last one has a weird barrier - requires attacks with two characters with PSY orbs before damage can be dealt (not PSY characters, but any characters with a PSY orb). Attacks for around 9k damage with a CD of 3. Consider taking some characters that can give you those orbs. Has 900k HP. * Chapter 8: 6 monkeys, target lock to the toughest one, not very challenging. Each monkey around the target lock-monkey attack for 4446 damage on a 2 turn CD. The Humandrills on the first stages on low health heal and enrage, whereas the ones on the last stage reduce your attack. Easy level with double Enel + GPU stall tactics. * Chapter 9: Weatheria wizard, will despair both captains for 4 turns and puts up some damage reduction capping damage to him at 20k for 9 turns or so. Each turns empties all orbs and attacks for 3k. He doesn't have that much HP, somewhere around 350k. Under 20% may despair you again. * Chapter 10: 6 grunts, you get poisoned in the beginning for 1206 damage every turn. In the boss the grunts in the back remove your SFX and the grunts in the front despair you for 5 turns each. Shooter characters get silenced for 30 turns and their attack is cut by 90%. * Chapter 11: Long arm tribe, has giant bodyguards that bind a random character for 5 turns(please confirm), not very challenging. * Chapter 12: jailer/grunts, they attack for 5700, and upon death they bind random character for 3 turns including captains. * Chapter 13: Ivankov preemptively delays all specials by 2 turns and reduces crew's RCV for 4 turns, has CD 2. On next turn (under 70% HP??) buffs ATK UP (now attacks for ~10500) and a damage reduction (-50%?) shield for 5 turns. Under ~30% HP puts up no damage buff for 2 turns. Has 1.8mil - 2mil HP. A STR team with a time delayer should be fine. * Chapter 14: Rayleigh. Preemptively: clears all buffs/debuffs, puts up immunity and despairs captain for 5 turns. Has 1 CD, attacks for +3700. Under 50%, he despairs you for 5 turns again and raises his own attack for 5 turns. (attacks for 7803). Under 20% he despairs you again. Has more than 2.5mil HP. Category:Location of the Straw Hat Pirates